Talk:Amaya Heller
Escape They didnt explain how she escaped from a bunch infected civilians. It sounds little crazy but i think that the goverment kill Heller`s wife and kidnapped his daughter, and then they told him that infected civilians killed his family Nallidi 01:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) That doesn't make any sense either. Why would they do that? Before Zeus infected Heller, nobody knew anything about their special DNA. Also, even if they did know, why would they kill the mother? Why not take her too, since they wouldn't know which side of the family the DNA came from?' Thanatos606 03:55, May 14, 2012 (UTC)' Ok very good theory. Then how Heller`s daughter escaped from infected civilians? and how the government manages to get to her? ' 19:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC)' Who says Amaya escaped from anyone? For all we know, Amaya wasn't even at home when the infected killed her mother. She could have gone down the street, or to a friend house, or to a grocery store. There's no telling where she was when it happened. And it's easy for the government to have gotten her. Blackwatch already kidnaps people for testing. It's just easy to guess that Blackwatch (or whoever Griffin worked for) kidnapped a bunch of people, which included Amaya, then later found out she was Heller's daughter. Thanatos606 22:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Of Course, you are saying that Heller`s wife let her daughter played outside when is a viral outbreak, please. I really doubt that Heller`s wife would let her move away from the house Nallidi 13:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Who says she let her? I don't know about you, but I didn't exactly ask for my parents permission to walk outside when I was that age. Plus, they didn't know that the outbreak had reached them yet. To the Heller family, the outbreak was only on an island nearby, and they'd trusted that Blackwatch was handling it. So it wouldn't be too farfetched to think that Amaya wanted some fresh air and spent a few minutes outside. Thanatos606 14:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Wrong, just James Heller believed that Blackwatch had the situation contained, his wife was really worried about it. Back to the other subject, note there is a deadly disease in the streets, you cannot say i will walk out and hope that nothing happens and I`m not talking about permission, i have no children but if i did, i would not let them to leave the house knowing that there is a deadly disease on the streets. Nallidi 15:23, May 15, 2012 (UTC) They all believed that they would be safe. Collete was worried, but James convinced her otherwise. If she truly believed that she and her daughter's life was in danger, she would have gone to her mother's house anyway, no matter that James said to her. And you've got to remember that to them, it wasn't 'in the streets'. It was in 'the city across the bridge' as far as they were concerned. Hell, in the comics, you see children playing around outside, people having picnics, etc... Also, we're never shown exactly where they live. It's definitely not the Red Zone, since Heller was allowed to simply walk there. It's either the Yellow Zone, or the Green Zone. But the fact that Collete constantly sees Blackwatch troops outside could imply that it was the Green Zone, a.k.a. the most normal place in the prequel comics. Thanatos606 15:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Look, you have your opinion and i have mine, i do not expect to change your mind, i just presented my idea about this subject, you feel free to discuss it but expect no change of my opinion. Nallidi 16:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Infected? Before I begin, let me say that this is a major leap and has only the most tenuous of circumstantial evidence to support it. That being said, do you think it's possible that Amaya is already infected? The government had a great deal of interest in "opening her up", to see how useful she would be. Why would that even be on their mind if she was a normal little girl? It also helps explain how she "escaped" her mother's fate. It makes sense that she would be with her mother (although it isn't certain), so perhaps she didn't escape at all. Mercer says she would become the mother of the new world, "when she's ready". This might simply mean that he's trying to indoctrinate her, so she doesn't rebel like her father... or it might mean she's already infected and that the virus needs to do its work. If this is the case (and it's a terribly big if) and she's the next step in evolution that Mercer so desires, then she would be carrying a new variety of the virus. Possibly, she's becoming something similar to Pariah. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 02:21, January 3, 2013 (UTC)